winxfandomcom-20200222-history
DuFour
Professor DuFour is a teacher and alumni of Alfea. She teaches etiquette, and poetic and literary formation of spells. Appearance DuFour has a light complexion, gray hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a large scarlet hat with purple strip, a red knee-length dress with long bell mouth sleeves, formal moccasin shoes by the same color, a purple sash held by a gold ring at the front, and a purple sash on her top holding a crimson cape. In the comics her eyes vary from green to blue, or a dark brown. Professor DuFour (Comix) 2.jpg History Pre-Series Winx Club Series |-|Season 1= In "Welcome to Magix!," she, Professor Palladium, and Professor Wizgiz are watching the young fairies arrive at Alfea for the first time and she faints when Professor Wizgiz transforms into a rabbit. In "Bloom's Dark Secret," she is seen watching Bloom perform a training exercise. |-|Season 2= In "The Show Must Go On!," she appears in one of Musa's flashbacks where she is seen playing music and performing on stage with Musa's mother and father. Comics |-|Season 1= In The Castle, DuFour and Palladium talk about how excited they are for the start of the year. Wizgiz, that could not reach the window to see the new students, transforms himself into a gray mouse to get through, and makes Dufour faints out of fright. After Griselda advice concerning Alfea's rules, DuFour, Faragonda and the other teachers walk to the front garden and greet the new students. |-|Season 2= In Love Potion, DuFour ask the students to not be so loud. After Stella receives a note of bad news she bursts into tears, prompting Stella to ask DuFour to leave the class, to which she allows. Bloom asks to go with Stella, and DuFour allows, but she says Bloom will never learn anything like that. When it is time for the annual Magic Tournament, DuFour explains that if they want a spell to be as effective as possible, one must pay close attention on how its pronounced, the more pleasant and harmonious the verses are, the more effective the spell will be. The rhyme between the verses symbolize the harmony and equilibrium of the world and thus of the mind, and that the interior harmony is fundamental in becoming a real fairy. DuFour then, ask two fairies to give an example with a spell that could change the humidity in the air. She encorage her students to act with determination and that they can do even better if they use what they have learned in magic and literature. After DuFour's Rain Spell display, Musa comments how DuFour and her verses are good. |-|Season 3= In Issue 33: Ghosts, DuFour carried out with exercises on the laboratory for the written technical magic potion test. Because of a suspect concerning the Winx, Principal Faragonda interjects on DuFour's class. DuFour answers that everything is alright and promptly allows Faragonda to do a roll call but Faragonda is interrupted by Knut as she was wanted on the phone. Later on, DuFour tells Faragonda that the Winx handed terrible exercises for the written test, resulting Faragonda on following them and discovering that their good will was also applying the most technical magic potion in the best way possible, and for such the Winx passed the test with full marks. In Musa's Enterprise, DuFour conducts a class on: recitation of magic formula for transformations with variations. In front of DuFour is displayed two golden books, while on the blackboard behind her, it can be seen two complex drawings, each one with a sphere on top of symmetric structures with a curved formation/base underneath it. It is also noted the following technical assets on the blackboard: "First: ... out spherometer on the tool" and "Second: measure ... mirror". In The King of Rock, DuFour is seen very briefly on this issue. DuFour solely mentions that when the formula is completed the watermelon extract they were looking for is obtained. Subsequently her class ends, allowing the drowsy students to pack it up and go back to their respective assignment. She makes another brief appearance in Mission to Andros when her class is interrupted by Knut who has a message from Headmistress Faragonda requesting the Winx to her office, to which DuFour promptly allows. |-|Season 4= In New Love, DuFour teaches the formula of mindwash herbal tea which, as the name says, frees the mind of evil thoughts. In The Cursed Jewel, DuFour catches Stella cheating on the formulas test. Looking at Stella's paper, DuFour states that it is the best resume she has ever seen, with the whole book written in it. DuFour says that since Stella did a great job with the cheating paper she must have learned the book by heart from copying it, and allow Stella to finish her test. After DuFour is not looking anymore Stella gets another paper and share with the Winx to finish their test as well. In The Wizard Kamud, DuFour appears among the other teachers when Faragonda asks them to stay on guard because of Kamud's cockroaches curse lanced at Alfea. In Conflicts of the Heart, compared with other issues, DuFour was very stiff in her class. Stella was chatting with the other Winx about their party plan when DuFour caught her. DuFour made Stella go on the blackboard and explain reverse transmutation. After noticing Bloom's magic to help Stella, DuFour scolded both of them, emphasizing that magic should be used for really important things not to cheat in class. DuFour confessed she had used the trick as well before, but it never works. She asks Stella again to define reverse transmutation, this time without magic, and ends up giving her two detentions and a warning to Bloom. In Forbidden Magic, she calls up Roxy to solve a formula on the blackboard but instead she made it even more complicated. Magical Abilities Like all teachers at Alfea, it can be assumed that DuFour is powerful when it comes to magic. DuFour's magically abilities range from the most simplistic (such as closing a book magically) to great difficulty. Most notably, DuFour appears to specialize in spells that utilizes eloquence and literature, seeing as how she had no trouble conjuring a thunderstorm through poetic words. As a fairy she may know first-level spells such as, telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Dufour is a French surname meaning "of the oven". *It is revealed in "Welcome to Magix" that she is centuries old. *It is possible that she has leporiphobia as she fainted when Wizgiz transformed into a rabbit in "Welcome to Magix". **In the comics Wizgiz transforms into a mouse, meaning she may have musophobia. *In the comics, DuFour is never present in any school trip that include the teachers. *Out of all the Alfea staff members, she is only teacher to make the least appearances in the series. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Fairies Category:Games Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Recurring Characters